Forgive me Father
by xRussianRoulettex
Summary: Judge Claude Frollo finds a girl bloody and beaten on the steps of the Palace of Justice. Will he be able to control his deadly sin, or will he choose to take this woman instead of Esmerelda? FrolloxOC.
1. Forgive me Father

**Dat Plot**: _During a rough mission killing off swarms of heartless, Dajex's mind is flooded with the memories of her past. Her life as Jade was kept hidden deep within her conscience, and after using her Limit Break for the first time, all the painful memories of her Somebody life resurfaced. Too exhausted to check in with the Organization, Dajex falls on the stairs of the Palace of Justice. She wakes to the voices of Captain Phoebus and Judge Claude Frollo, the minister she meet just a few days before on a previous mission. (he gave her bread, and food ='s I will do anything for you, in Dajex's mind)._

_That's the basic summery. Prior events will be presented in the comic, but all the sexual themes will be restricted to story form only. Pretty much just written for Frollo fans wanting an underappreciated character to be appreciated more ;)._

* * *

Dajex fell into a lurid daze. A sensation of emptiness swelled into her core. Since she became a Nobody, the girl filled her emotionless void with the lustful advances of Organization members. Over time, she numbed the sting of being an empty shell and created the alternate persona of her former self. Becoming Dajex enabled her to bury her memories and allowed her to forget what she had turned into. Now that her memories resurfaced, the throbbing aches of nothingness retuned, and Dajex was unprepared to handle such an overwhelming sensation. Being a Nobody was a fate worse then death. Death is rewarded with retribution or salvation. Becoming a Nobody yields an existence created from nothing, to exist in nothing, and never cease to be nothing.

Dajex lay upon the cold, stone stairs, gazing at the night sky. The chilling night breeze caressed her worn skin, as she analyzed her forgotten memories. It didn't bother her that she couldn't feel emotions. It was that she couldn't remember _what_ to feel. She remembered the pain inflicted when she died and the warmth of her blood spilling from her wound. However, she couldn't remember how she felt about her death, and that is what was tearing her mind to shreds. Was she sad? Did she regret? All these questioned plagued her weary mind as she drifted off into nothingness.

The girl awoke to the sound of footsteps, unaware that she was still alive. Her eyes fluttered open to a man in shining gold armor above her. His sandy blonde hair matched his outfit and danced in the radiant, mysterious, moonlight Paris bathed in.

"Are you alright," the god-like figure questioned.

Dajex opened her mouth weakly but no words came to her tongue. Her body wouldn't move like she wanted, and she struggled to sit up. The man placed his hand on her back, trying to support her. Dajex attempted to stand, but was stopped by a stinging pain rocketing throughout her body. She fell back into the man's arms, cringing and twitching from her aches.

"Captain Phoebus, bring this woman into the palace," a familiar voice commanded. Dajex turned her head to see Judge Frollo standing over her as well. Captain Phoebus followed the man's orders and gently lifted Dajex from the ground.

"You'll be alright," he assured, carrying her inside the intimidating bastion.

Torches lined the walls, creating an ominous aura about the stronghold. Phoebus led the small brigade through the maze, waiting for Frollo's instructions. Dajex lay limp in the captain's arms, drowning in pain.

Frollo trailed behind the two, stalking like a hungry predator. Phoebus noticed his animal-like motions and whispered to Dajex.

"Don't worry my lady. I won't allow this man to harm you."

Dajex was confused by Phoebus's empty vow. Frollo had never done anything to harm her; he was actually quite kind to the girl. Why would he choose now? She was wounded and unable to make any hasty motions. The idea clicked in her head soon after.

"Take her to the guest chamber, Captain. I will be there in a moment to dress her wounds," Frollo slyly commanded. A thin smirk formed on his face.

"Yes sir," Phoebus reluctantly replied.

As Frollo disappeared down a corridor, Phoebus continued his warning.

"Listen Dajex, Frollo isn't the minister he claims to be. He's ruthless. He'll take what her wants from you, and I know it can't be anything good."

They arrived at a wooden door near the back of the eerie hallway. Phoebus pushed it open with his shoulder and stumbled into the accommodation. The captain strolled over to a bed and gently placed Dajex on the soft mattress. The pain from her wounds once again resurfaced as she attempted to find a comfortable position. Phoebus heard her gauche whimpers and sat next to her.

"Frollo will come tend to your injuries in a few moments. When he does, I'll leave the room and wait in the hallway. If he does anything to you with malicious intent, call for me and I'll-," but he was cut short.

"Look, Phoebus, I understand what you're trying to do, but I can handle myself just fine," Dajex protested, still denying an elderly man could overpower her. Dajex wasn't the strongest Organization member, but she was positive she could handle a man of Frollo's age. The only image plaguing her mind was if she really wanted to fight off Frollo.

"Handle yourself? Look at you, you're a mess," the captain joked, stroking her forehead. "What happened to you anyway?"

"I would like to know that answer as well," Frollo interrupted. His malevolent voice cut through the darkness. He sneered at Phoebus, eyes burning with envy. The judge was to be the only one taking care of her tonight. Phoebus clumsily stood on his feet, trying to cover his flirtatious advances.

Dajex noticed a lone candle and a dishpan in the minister's boney hands. A rag draped over his arm. He placed the items on a wooden table opposite the bed, glared evilly at the captain, and spoke.

"That will be all Captain. You are dismissed."

Phoebus immediately locked his eyes on Dajex. He was worried for the girl's safety but followed his orders to not cause suspicion. Frollo was quick to notice the silent exchange and already had a plan in waiting. As Phoebus exited the room, Frollo quickly followed behind. He pulled a key out of his robes and locked the door. Phoebus heard the click, and his heart skipped a beat. Dajex was trapped in the chamber, and there was nothing he could do to save her.

Frollo swiftly turned around, tucking the key back in his robes. Dajex stared into the lonely candle Frollo brought with him, watching the flames dance in the darkness. Blood ran down from a cut on her cheek, and the minister fantasized about licking to drop off her skin. He cleared his throat to regain his composure.

Frollo moved from the door and reached towards the dishpan. He picked up the cloth and dipped it in the warm water he gathered. Dajex was rubbing at her numb wrists. She felt a shift on the bed and turned to face Frollo who sat a few inches over.

Before she could object, Frollo took the cloth and gently cleansed her cheek. He wiped the residual blood off her face before pressing the heated rag on the cut. Dajex shifted her eyes away, looking at the candle across the room. Something about that candle haunted her soul. The flames licked at the air around it, consuming the darkness and glowing every brighter. The heat radiating off the small flame seemed intensify. She suddenly felt trapped.

"Something wrong," Frollo inquired while he ran the hot towel down her neck. He sinfully imagined clutching her by the throat, shoving her down onto the mattress and forcibly taking her. His fingers lightly grazed her neck. Oh, how he appreciated a woman with delicate skin.

"It's nothing," she responded, quietly turning her attention back to the fire.

"Then why are you so entranced by the flames?"

She knew why, she just wished not to answer. Like Hell, she felt like she was in Hell. After escaping the murderous onslaught of what seemed like a thousand heartless, Dajex resurfaced with a new sensation in her body. It burned, it ached and it sweltered with the sting of Hell. Dajex knew she had to think of something quickly. She couldn't hide the fact that her body was covered in scratches and bruises without the minister growing distrustful. In this day and age, she could be alleged of bloodletting witchcraft in the minister's sunken eyes and that would grant her a one-way ticket.

"Thieves," she whispered. "It was thieves that did this to me."

Before Frollo could reply, Dajex once again felt a twinge in her side. She doubled over, forcing a loud scream back down her throat. Frollo placed his hand on her shoulder, preventing the woman from falling to the floor. After a few moments, the pain subsided. Dajex sat back up with a tired look about her face. The two sat in silence for a moment until Frollo cut through the shadows with his smooth, commanding voice.

"Lift your blouse," he hissed, "I must tend to those injuries immediately."

Frollo glided from the bed and dipped the washcloth in the warm water. Dajex stalked his motions, sensing his barbarian intentions. She could smell the sweat dripping down the minister's pale neck and heard his overwrought pulse. He longed for her, this much she knew. Phoebus's warning was not so farfetched. Still, she was wounded and without any care, she may not survive the night. If there was one fact of life Dajex cared for, it was survival. Frollo sat back down next to her, anxiously waiting for the girl to undress.

Dajex raised her shirt, exposing the battered skin beneath. Her flesh was red, tender and bruised from her battle. Frollo gawked in a heated trance as he eyed the girl's uncovered body. He shook with nervous excitement for he anticipated rubbing his worn hands across her delicate, tattered figure.

Frollo retrieved the washcloth and cleansed her skin of malice. The warm rag ran across Dajex torn skin, burning her tender flesh. She refrained from showing any physical signs of pain, however. Though the cloth burned her wounds, the heat calmed her nerves, and her anxiety melted away. She relaxed after a few moments, and let Frollo gently massage her battered body. A few stray drops trickled down her side and tickled her sensitive skin.

Frollo crept closer to the girl's frail and broken form. He had planned to take her while she was resting, but the willingness she currently presented made it worth the wait. He was unsure if she really wanted him to fondle her flesh, but unlike his other victims, she had not a hint of suspicion or resistance to his slow advances. Dajex appeared as if she wanted him to touch her, and Frollo was happy to adhere to these desires. He noticed a few drops of water trail down her back and watched them run across her flawed skin. He thumbed away at the trickles, making direct contact to bare flesh. In his trance, Frollo nicked a tender region on Dajex's fragile body, causing her to cringe from the sudden sharp pain. Up until that moment, she had been guiltily enjoying the judge's light strokes.

"My apologies," Frollo spoke with a heavy tone. He placed his hand on the wound he agitated and affectionately coddled the afflicted area.

Dajex turned her head to reply, but became hastily absorbed in the minister's fiery stare. His eyes dug into her feeble conscience, igniting a forgotten feeling in the Nobody; a feeling named desire. Until that moment, Dajex suffered the throbbing ache of oblivion all Nobodies harbored. However, Frollo's dominant nature tugged at her emptiness. A chill raced down her spine as a guilty thought danced in her mind. The void she has was once filled with sexual desires of a man with no heart. What could a man with a heart do to her? Frollo could feel emotion and maybe her could fill her, figuratively speaking of course.

"It's fine, really," Dajex replied meekly. Her face showed signs of naive confusion, and Frollo deemed this as his opportunity. He gingerly placed his hand under her chin, forcing the girl to gaze at his hypnotic eyes.

"There is no need to hide your demons from me, Dajex. As a man of God and the church, it is my duty to aid the children of our Lord," Frollo lied as he pulled her closer.

Dajex used her freshly resurfaced memory to recall the feeling of desperation. This would be her guide to Frollo's heart. Her lips quivered and her brow furrowed as she attempted to mimic the emotion.

"Frollo, for once in my life I feel empty. I feel void of the emotions I used to hold dear. My very essence is," she paused. "…numb. It's as if I'm an empty shell, and I just want to feel something real." Such a truthful statement caught the woman off guard. Her honesty with the man was odd, for she had never been candid about how she felt being a Nobody. Her revealing statement also took Frollo aback. He was unaware that Dajex was so at war with herself. It was perfect.

Frollo swiftly forced the girl onto his lap. He gripped her arms to restrict her movement and held both firmly behind her back with one of his stronger hands. The other hand covered Dajex's mouth, thwarting any attempt of calling for a knight in shining armor. The judge would be her only savior this evening and, if she screamed, it would only be for him.

"Then let me purge you body of this emptiness," he whispered.

Frollo forced the girls head over, revealing her succulent neck. Dajex struggled against his vice grip, and Frollo smirked at her pathetic attempts of escape. He always wanted a woman with a bit of defiance in her. He pressed his nose into her skin, spoiling himself in her enthralling fragrance. His lips traced the nape of her neck, creating an unexpected reaction. Frollo felt Dajex relax the more her rubbed her skin. Small moans formed in her throat as he kissed her. He was unsure if she was trying to deceive him by playing along, or if she was truly enjoying his advances. He slid his hand down to her throat and lightly grasped her neck. His metal rings stung her flesh.

"Why aren't you screaming for help? I'm sure a beautiful woman like you has a lover somewhere who could save you," he taunted.

"He's dead," she submissively replied. "You're the first man to show me any kindness since his death."

"Kindness," he scoffed. She believed this was kindness? He was violating her, yet she had made no real attempt of escaping. He let go of her arms, still having a firm hold on her neck, curious to see her reaction. Dajex rubbed her sore wrists, sitting contently in his lap.

"You're not escaping," Frollo questioned. Dajex shook her head.

"I only struggled because you were hurting me. The…thieves grabbed at my wrists so that area is tender," she confessed.

The cold hand slid away from Dajex's throat and she turned her head. Even while sitting on his lap, Frollo loomed over her. She felt insignificant in his dominating presence. Frollo's icy stare was broken; he was shocked the girl had no intention of fleeing. He felt alarmed, confused, and apprehensive of her devious actions. Dajex noticed the wary expression on Frollo's face.

"I know this must come as a shock. Well, probably more then a shock, but I want this," Dajex admitted, leaning back into his chest. "It's been so long since I've felt the warmth of another man and I – ," she was cut off. Frollo held her throat firmly and forcibly turned her head, giving him full access to her willing body. A light tingling sensation sparked where his lips tread. Dajex moaned softly, enjoying the sensation. Hearing this encouragement, Frollo licked across her collarbone, enjoying the taste of his willing partner. The girl clawed at his thigh, bracing for more of his soft touches.

Frollo trailed up her neck, sucking and nipping as he went. He wrapped his arms around Dajex, pulling her closer to his heated body. Dajex turned around in his embrace and vigorously kiss his aged lips. She never believed she would taste another man sweeter than Marluxia.

Frollo sat awkwardly. Many years had past thorough his tyrannical reign of Paris, and never had a woman advanced upon him. The judge felt embarrassingly inexperienced with a lady so open and forward about her desires; he was caught off-guard by her ascendancy.

Frollo followed the woman's lead and kissed back. He placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling Dajex closer, and deepening the sensation. He entangled his fingers in her soft hair and lost himself in her kiss. After a few heated moments, Dajex forcibly pulled away. A worried expression adorned her face as she stared fearfully at the man before her.

Frollo sat in a dazed stupor, confused by her sudden withdrawal. He hoped she hadn't come to her senses and plotted escape. His loins ached with burning aspiration, and he didn't want that feeling to abruptly leave along with her.

"What's the matter?" he questioned, concerned he disillusioned his woman. He held her hair tighter incase she decided to leave. Instead, Dajex pressed her head under Frollo's chin and hugged him. She wanted to cry, yet she felt no sadness. She wanted to scream violently, but no words could aid her. All the emotions she once knew no longer existed in her body so she listened to the heart of one with the gift of emotions. The dull resonance beating reassured her decision. He was the one who would help her forget.

Dajex submersed herself in his heat, and Frollo draped his arms around her. Having such a comforting sensation was almost foreign to her, and she responded to the gesture by kissing him again. She repositioned her to straddle his hips and rubbed against him. Frollo tightened his arms around her waist and stroked her back rhythmically. He purred as Dajex pushed against his forming erection.

The woman licked at the lips of her savior, begging for passage to his mouth. Frollo willingly complied, allowing the girl to play with his tongue. Dajex savored the red wine on his breath and indulged her senses in the intoxicating flavor. Craving for more, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The more time past, the more forced her actions became. She pushed Frollo down onto the feathered mattress, gripped his wrists, and held them still on either side of his body. Dajex straddled his hips and thrust her tongue deeper into his mouth, claiming the new territory. Saliva dripped from their lustful connection.

The girl's body worked on autopilot, and she was mentally unaware of her dominant actions. Instinct had overtaken reason, and Dajex let the thrilling sensation dictate her body's actions. Her body hungered for passion and burned with desire.

Though not accustom to a woman taking charge, Frollo sickly enjoyed the girl's governing assault on his body. It was pleasant to be hunted, wanted, and sought after.

Dajex let go of his wrists to partially undress. She lifted off her undershirt and replaced her uncovered chest atop his black robes. She kissed his furrowed neck and indulged in his scent. Charcoal and smoke, a strange fragrance for a human.

Frollo's pants constricted his arousal causing his groin to ache. He grunted at the pain of his throbbing member. The woman was doing her job excruciatingly well. He was thrilled to have found such an enticing specimen. How he longed to feel her bare skin under his hands, and how he yearned to be inside her. So warm, so soft and so eloquent. His member throbbed again.

Dajex pulled away from his restless body, feeling the change in his heartbeat. The rhythm was fast, almost sporadic, and she knew he was about to explode with immodest frustration. She cupped his face and smiled wickedly.

"Sit up," she commanded.

Frollo willingly followed orders and sat on the edge of the mattress. He was sweating from Dajex's vigorous stimulation.

Dajex slid off his lap and knelt on the floor. Frollo watched her curiously, unsure of her plans. Slowly, Dajex slipped her hands under his robe, stroking the inside of his thighs. Frollo let out a satisfied breath.

"Dajex," he spoke, winded and exhausted.

Dajex lifted his robes to expose a pulsating bulge in the Judge's groin. Frollo removed the woven obstacle and sat with nothing left but his pants. Dajex took the liberty of removing the last article, exposing the minister's burning member. Frollo curiously examined the girl's playful expression, excited and nervous of what was to come. She raised her eyes to meet his and presented a devilish grin. She rested her hand on the base of his member and parted her lips.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned," she cooed as she licked the underside of his shaft. Frollo threw his head back in rapture, not expecting such a pleasurable experience. As Dajex reached the tip of his head she spoke again.

"I accuse myself of the following sins."

She took her lips and sucked on his head. Frollo tightly gripped the sheets beneath his hands. His heart raced with a fervent unsteadiness.

"Wrath…" she moaned while clawing at Frollo's thighs.

"…sloth…" she groaned as she slowly licked his member.

"…lust…" she purred, staring directly into his clouded gaze.

"… and gluttony."

With that, the Amalgam swallowed Frollo's throbbing erection, sucking with all the force as she could gather. Frollo grabbed the back of her head, forcing himself deeper inside her cavern. His shallow breathing turned into deep heaves and grunts. He never before had experienced such unholy pleasure.

"Faster," he begged with a tense, weighty moan.

Dajex obeyed his wishes. She used her tongue to lick any sensitive area she could get to. He was hard, hot and heavy. She toggled her head rapidly, changing angles and positions to engulf him entirely. She admitted he was much better then she had envisioned. A man of this age would be out of his youthful stallion years, but Frollo still had a decent look about him. The appeal mattered not to the Nobody, however. She wanted him no matter what.

The Judge was close to reaching his peak, but Dajex was not willing to let him go just yet. She wanted to have a little more fun with him before she switched dominance roles. The woman withdrew her mouth, panting and sweating from her hard work. Frollo's hands were too shaky to reposition her head. Not like it mattered, for his was too spellbound to think straight. He looked down at Dajex with a puzzled expression.

"Not yet," she answered. "I want to make this last."

With that notion in mind, Dajex pushed Frollo's body down onto the mattress, allowing her full access to his blazing member. She was still panting and let every warm, shallow breath run across the tip. She tenaciously clawed at him hips, drawing blood, and causing Frollo to growl in a pleasurable agony. She smiled, for she had forgotten how delicate humans were. Dajex pressed her bare chest into his erection, crawling towards the fresh wounds she inflicted. Licking the blood off of his tender skin, she teased him, rubbing her wet body across his pulsing rod. Frollo jerked his head back. His forehead glistened with a thin layer of sweat, and his entire body was stiff and stationary. He was at the mercy of Dajex and mortified about letting woman control him so easily. He would have to redeem himself, eventually.

The Amalgam slid back on her knees to examine Frollo's subdued body. No ropes, no chains, no rags, yet she had him completely immobilized. Her attention was absorbed by his erection, and her playfulness took over. She slowly slid him back into her mouth, gently sucking his member. He earned a reward after her violent, forceful, trials.

Frollo twisted his head side to side. His eyes were welded shut and his lips too weary to control. With each bit of pressure, each soft lick, and each nip, another foreign sound escaped his lips. He gripped the bed sheets once again. This time he would be relieved of his sins.

Dajex kept her leisurely pace. Slow and steady is all she allowed her minister, for the outcome would be much more satisfying. She smiled when she felt him reaching his peak, but stayed focused on her tempo. Frollo threw his head back into the mattress, unable to take anymore of her energetic assault. A licentious howl was followed by an intense burst of pleasure pulsing throughout his being. His body relaxed after a few moments, and he let bliss fully overtake him.

Dajex pulled her mouth away and swallowed Frollo's emissions. She sat back on her bottom and let Frollo recover. By the sheer amount, she knew it had been a long time. Dajex moved onto the edge of the mattress to process her dominant actions. She was never the type to take control of any situation. The sudden mental change would have scared her, if she could feel fear.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Frollo's breathing. She turned her attention to the judge who was still in the heat of his release. Dajex smiled, quite proud of the outcome, regardless of how strange the whole situation was.

Candlelight flickered in the dimly lit guest chamber. Thunder rumbled outside and caused the old stained glass windows dully rattle. She looked at the window with a surprised stare. Dajex was so absorbed in her work, she hadn't noticed it was storming. Rain pattered against the colored glass and she closed her eyes. The light smell the moist gravel filled her nose, and it made her wonder if anyone was looking for her. Rhae or Axel should have been on her trail by now, but with the rain, she was unsure if they'd be able to track her. Not like she was in a hurry to leave, she just wanted to know of they would try to find her against Saix's orders.

Frollo opened his eyes. The woman was still there with him, as beautiful as ever. Her body glowed with a mysterious golden radiance from the candlelight. Flickers of flames reflected off her dark-brown eyes. She was like an angel sent from the Lord, here to reward him for his services to the Church and Paris. He saw the intense expression upon her face and wondered what was troubling the poor girl. His attention turned to the bruises that adorned her skin. He reached out towards one on her waist and rubbed his hand across it, attempting to reach her clouded mind.

"Dajex," he whispered softly.

Dajex shifted her attention to the man opposite her. She lay down next to him and nuzzled her head into his neck. He would be her only comfort for the evening. Frollo wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her delicate skin. Her battered body felt like silk beneath his fingertips. He kissed her forehead tenderly, trying to give her as much consolation as he could. Though cruel to those who didn't obey his laws, Frollo had a compassionate side about him. He wanted to love but was never given the opportunity. Due to his status, he couldn't advance upon a woman, no matter how much he longed for her. Yet now he was given the chance to show his empathy. He could embrace her, feel her, and care for her. All he ever wanted in his dark and lonely life he now held in his arms.

Raindrops tapped softly on the window and the thunder subsided. Dajex kissed lightly at Frollo's neck, trailing up towards his lips. She shifted up to meet his eyes, kissed his nose and pressed her forehead against his. A whimper sounded from her throat, begging Frollo to play upon her actions. He complied, and softly kissed her cheek before moving to her mouth.

That kiss, though less heated, was much more passionate. Their lips meet rhythmic and calm, slightly sucking and nipping each other. Frollo tangled his fingers in Dajex's thick hair, stroking the back of her head. Dajex pressed against his bare chest and tightened the gap between their heated bodies. She felt her arousal build in her core, but she hesitated to direct Frollo's attention. The kiss was more then enough to satisfy her cravings, at least for a few more moments.

Frollo's hands trailed down her back, across hips and up towards her breasts. He gently rubbed over them before returning to her neck, though Dajex wished he had stayed. Her tolerance level was running drastically low, and she wanted him to please her. Her thighs quivered eagerly, and her patience grew thin. With a tender tug, Dajex pulled Frollo over her, staying locked on his lips.

The judge trailed his tongue down Dajex's neck. He sucked just below her jaw, making Dajex squirm. Unrenowned to Frollo, Dajex's neck was hypersensitive. Anything as light as a kiss or as hard as a bite would appease her sexual desires. Her legs rubbed together as a pleasurable ache in her stomach formed. Her thighs dripped with unfulfilled wanting. Frollo traveled down further, treating himself to sweet taste of her skin. Female was a rare luxury for men his age, and he wanted to enjoy every bit of her.

He stopped licking above her breast to look at his treasure. Her eyes were shut, and her head turned to the side. Her lips were slightly parted and a light panting sound exited the orifice. Frollo decided to tease her and kissed at her stomach. A disapproving growl sounded from Dajex's throat. The minister smiled, content with her displeasure. He atoned to his mistake by gently cupping her breasts. A satisfied whimper followed.

He was calm at first, only fondling lightly. As his erection began to form yet again, his touches became coarse. He pinched at her nipples making them hard from arousal. He lowered his mouth to suck and rolled his tongue across the ridged platform. Frollo held the other between his fingers, fiercely groping her skin. The judge would alternate between the two, giving each one just the right amount of attention. Eventually, Frollo slid his hand down to her waist, tugging at her pants. He shimmed them off her, leaving only her lacey underwear between him and his prize. He slid his fingers between her legs. She was warm and wet with arousal.

Frollo rubbed his fingers against the thin cloth while he sucked at her breast. Dajex reared her hips against him, begging for him to continue.

"Frollo," she moaned, quivering with delight. A dark and perverse idea crossed the old man's mind. What if he tormented her in the same manor she did him? He bit at her sensitive skin while grinning with a toothy ambitious countenance. The thought of Dajex begging him to alleviate her mischievous desires fueled his sullied ambitions. Frollo glided off the bed and held the girl's hips firmly against the mattress. Dajex sat up, confused as to what the judge was planning.

"Frollo?" She questioned meekly, turning her attention the minister below.

The judge grasped the top of her underwear with his teeth and slowly guided the fabric off her. Just the sight of him made Dajex squirm with lusty anticipation. He dropped the last bit of her clothing on the floor and leisurely spread the girl's shaky legs. Dajex hyperventilated with excitement and tensed her body, preparing for the Judge's delightful assault. Frollo, however, wanted her to relax, for the experience would be much more pleasurable if she did. He massaged her hips and kissed her thighs, waiting for the right moment to delve inside her. Dajex settled down from his tender touches and ran her fingers through his hair. Frollo took his chance while she was captivated and slithered his tongue across her delicate flower.

Dajex's entire body went stiff, and she begged him to continue. Pleased by her reaction, Frollo licked again, tasting her sweet juices. She grabbed the roots of his hair and pushed him deeper into her. He and flicked his tongue about wildly, making the girl to gasp uncontrollably. She was dripping wet and Frollo was determined to fully immerse himself in the elixir.

The thunder rumbled louder outside, and the rain hissed as it tumbled from the sky. Dajex felt pleasure build from Frollo's actions and her body trembled. A tight swelling in her center combined with a throbbing sensation in her thighs made her skin crawl with satisfaction. She lay back on the mattress, granting Frollo full access to her flower. She bit at her lip as he quickened his tempo, trying not to scream loudly.

As much as he wanted to savor her taste, Frollo's member was growing ever firm from his actions, and he wanted to feel inside her. He flicked his tongue across her bud, causing Dajex to arch her back. She gasped again, and Frollo continued sucking the area dry.

Dajex could barley contain herself. She bucked against Frollo's tight grip, wanting him to go faster, harder, and deeper. Tightly grasping the sheets beneath her, she howled fervently.

"Frollo, please, oh God, no, yes," she implored.

Frollo suddenly pulled his tongue away from her and kissed at her stomach. Before she could react, Frollo seized her wrists and locked them firmly above her head. Dajex was extremely frustrated and struggled against his grasp. She was on edge and needed relief.

"Why?" she questioned, almost tearing from sheer irritation. Frollo licked his lips and answered.

"Because I want this to last," he mocked and continued kissing her restrained body.

Dajex thrashed against him, begging for him to give her a reprieve. She couldn't handle this type of torture, for her mind was drained from her heated battle with the Heartless. All she wanted was for Frollo to satisfy her body, and help her forget the past few hours. This unbearable torment was not in her plans.

Frollo grinned at the woman's feeble struggling. He was glad that she wanted him so badly. Another wicked thought crossed his mind as he watched her squirm. He recalled a few scriptures from the holy book and lectured his captive.

"You have heard that it was said, 'you shall not commit adultery'," Frollo quoted. "But I say to you that everyone who looks at a woman with lustful intent has already committed adultery with her in his heart."

Frollo kissed at her bare skin yet again, savoring the sweet taste of her aggravated flesh.

"If your right eye causes you to sin, tear it out and throw it away. For it is better that you lose one of your members than your whole body be thrown into Hell."

Frollo pressed against his prisoner. His free hand traced her curves, memorizing the smooth pathway with his fingertips. He stopped momentarily when he reached her thighs to continue his sermon.

"And if your right hand causes you to sin, cut it off and throw it away. For it is better that you lose one of your members than that you whole body goes to hell."

With that, Frollo slipped his long fingers inside of his woman. She was better then he had imagined, tepid and taut. He was surprised she wasn't a virgin. Dajex gasped and yelped, not expecting him to please her in such an immodest manor. Not like she was complaining, just startled.

His fingers slowly slid in and out of her, pushing deeper with every stroke. Dajex rocked her hips against his motions, gasping out of satisfaction. She cared not how Frollo chose to please her, just as long as he did.

Frollo kissed her lips while he slightly quicken his pace. He let go of her wrists, and Dajex wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned into the kiss as her arousal built further. Frollo pushed deeper, rubbing his thumb across her clit. Dajex threw her head back with a breathless heave. She eventually caught her breath and beseeched for the judge's leniency. She dug her nails into Frollo's back, drawing his blood again. A warm sensation overtook her body and she bayed with the fervent sound of happiness. Her muscles trembled as the pleasure washed through her being, and the resurfaced memories of her past melted into the heated delight.

Frollo removed his fingers and gazed upon his ward. She only grew more beautiful with her perverse wishes granted. Her demeanor was innocent and childish. The woman's eyes were sealed shut, and her skin glistened in the dim candlelight. Frollo kissed her forehead before shifting off of her enchanted form. The judge ran his fingers through her soft hair as she recovered.

Dajex sat back up as the pleasure subsided. Frollo moved next to her and massaged her shoulders. His hands slyly reallocated to her arms, and he kissed at her neck. Dajex, on the other hand, was tired of playing games with the minister. She shifted out of his grasp and pushed herself fully onto the bed. Lying back onto the soft, feathered pillows, she waited for Frollo's move.

The judge crawled towards Dajex, animalistic and voracious. He kissed her legs, stomach and neck as he climbed on top of her. He lowered his chest and kissed her lips before positioning himself between her legs. Dajex braced her hands against his firm shoulders, waiting for him to push inside her. Slowly, Frollo entered his woman's delicate flower. They moaned in unison as the barrier was breached.

Dajex kissed her minister as he pushed his member further inside of her. With every inch a new sensation built in their conjoined bodies. The woman felt better then Frollo predicted, and she was all for him and him alone. He pushed further inside her and delighted in the stiff, gripping sensation around his shaft.

Frollo slowly rocked his hips, gently pumping inside his captive. Dajex egged him on with amorous bites and licks on his neck. She rocked her hips with the older man, enjoying the placidity of their motions. Dajex let her minister have his way, allowing him to set the pace, and enjoy what had to have been his first sexual experience in ages.

She was wonderful; soft, tight and absolutely perfect with him. Frollo watched her tender actions. All that existed around her was he, and he was proud to have such a focused woman. He loved the way she provoked his actions, and how meek and helpless she acted with him. He cherished the beautiful expressions that danced upon her serene face. His heart pounded wildly as he pushed deeper inside her.

Dajex bit her lip as pure pleasure overtook her body. She moaned and whimpered as he quickened his pace. Their heated bodies pressed against one another igniting a deeper, fiery sensation between the two. Frollo buried his head into Dajex's neck while he attempted to press further inside his partner. The woman could feel her instincts taking over yet again, and she demanded more from the judge. With a quick and forceful shove, Dajex pushed the man over on his back straddling his hips yet again.

Clawing at his thighs, Dajex road atop the man vigorously. Skin slapped against skin, as she forced the minister deeper inside of her. Frollo was once again subjugated under this woman, but the feeling was too delicious to complain. He grabbed at her hips in a similar manor and let her ride his shaft. Dajex threw her head back and the deep sensation of pleasure built further inside. Lost in her actions, she yelped his name repetitively. Frollo couldn't deny answering her sensual calls.

Gradually, Dajex's control slipped away. Her wild pacing exhausted her, for she hadn't expected the minister to last so long. She knelt over, still rolling her hips against his. Frollo observed her dithering pace and smiled. She was glistening. Her body was thinly covered in layer of sweat, and the expression of fatigue played upon her face. Her arms shook, and her thighs trembled from exhaustion. Frollo found it unacceptable to let her get by without finishing the job and decided to take over once again.

The judge pushed himself up until he sat parallel to his woman. He kissed her quaking lips and continued pumping inside her. Dajex sat in his lap, feeling him press deeper and harder. She begged and pleaded for him to satisfy her. Frollo pounded into her, hitting the sweet spot within his woman. She squeezed his sweltering body and clawed at his back. Frollo groaned from the luscious grief she discharged from her scratches.

She was close now, but he refused to let her go in this position. He wanted to be in charge; he wanted to command full control over her release. Frollo pressed against her, struggling for power. As he continued to thrust inside of her, Dajex wavered, and gradually, fluttered back onto the bed. Frollo remained on top of her, towering above her submissive form. He intertwined his fingers with hers, before letting go of his senses and giving in to his devilish nature.

Tight, wet, hot was all that raced through the minister's mind as he thrust. Dajex was panting; her body rushing with heated lust. She wanted, she ached for, she needed Frollo. Dajex's legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him to her hilt. Frollo snarled as she constricted around his shaft. Dajex slammed wildly against him, driven to the edge of madness by her twisted lover. With one final thrust, Dajex felt a sea of bliss wash over her body. She yelped Frollo's name one last time before falling limply into the mattress, bathing in ecstasy. Frollo followed soon after, spilling his hot seed inside her. He collapsed on her, kissing her neck as the same sensation washed through his body.

Silence. Then sounded the distant roar of thunder. The storm had past and the two creatures lay on the bed, spent from their lovemaking. Dajex opened her eyes, feeling the soreness from her battle return. In the heat of passion, she forgot her injuries and…everything. She attempted to recall her Somebody memories, but she couldn't summon them. The dull ache of being a Nobody had also subsided, and all that was left was the pain of her injuries, which didn't feel much better.

Frollo felt her stirring and removed his head from her neck. He slipped out of her, making Dajex whine from his heated withdrawal. The judge kissed her and tenderly cupped her face. Dajex pushed herself up, much to the dislike of her muscles. She cringed yet again. Frollo pulled away from her remembering she was hurt. Dajex crept away from him and fell onto the pillows, sore and drained of life.

The minister followed, covering her bruised body with the linen sheets. He slid in next to her and pulled the woman close to his tired body. Dajex snuggled up to him, pressed her head into his chest, and drifted off into her dreams. Frollo kissed her forehead and spoke quietly as the candle's flames flickered into nothingness.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

* * *

_…I…am…so…cracked…out…right…now…_

_I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM! Ok, maybe I do. Meh, this weird fangirlness was bound to happen eventually *shrug*_

_So what was the point of writing this? It's a combination of insomnia, writing practice, and a whole lot of guilty pleasure._

_And I admit, I like Frollo. Not the physical attributes of him, but the character's personality. He's like all the other villains I love: cold, cruel and dominant. Only difference is he's three years older then dirt, but I digress._

_The reason I repeated the prayer twice is because of the contrasting religious views between the characters. Dajex is not a Christian so her confession would be empty words to a God she doesn't believe in. In contrast, Frollo, though hypocritical, is a devout Christian and would probably repent for sleeping with Dajex. The more you know!_

_I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Song of Songs

_So I wasn't planning on writing a second installment, but for some strange reason, I really like this pairing. They're fun to work with since they're such an odd couple. Crack pairings ftw!_

_I dedicated a lot more time to this than I should have. I planned on having this done in July, but I had a writing explosion and pretty much revised/rewrote half the chapter. Hard parts were attempting to keep Mr. Creeper Butt in character without putting any head canons into play. Hnnhg the pain. Still, it was totally worth it._

_It's pretty rare for me to write a follow up so do I hope ya'll enjoy it._

* * *

Dajex's eyes fluttered open as the warm rays of dawn danced upon her tranquil visage. The blazing light stung the young girl's exhausted eyes and she turned her head awry whilst the sun bathed the guest-chamber with a heavenly glow. Her body felt stiff and heavy; the aches from her battle wounds worsened over the night. Outside the stained glass window chimed the faint sounds of chirping birds, and the dull clop of horse hooves trotting over the cobblestones. This day was new, but the past night had not been forgotten.

Beneath the girl lay an exhausted and satisfied looking Frollo. His dark eyes pinned on her drowsy face. He woke a few moments earlier and silently watched his ward wake.

"Good morning, my lady," he greeted, followed by a gentle kiss on the girl's lips. Only then did Dajex recall her last confession. She pulled away from the minister.

"Good night," she replied pulling the dark red covers over her face and nuzzling into Frollo's neck. It was too early for pillow talk, and she was much too sore to get out of bed.

The judge smirked at her response and combed through her messy bed head with his slender fingers. Even exhausted, she still held a delicate, feminine charm.

"I have to leave, Dajex. I must attend my judicial duties," he spoke.

"I'll attend your judicial duties if you say her," she joked, kissing his neck. Frollo wrapped his arms around the girl's waist as she teased him with her soft lips. "I don't want you to leave," she whispered in his ear, coaxing him with her tender voice.

"As alluring as you are my dear, I have an obligation to the city and to the church. I cannot ignore my responsibilities," he stated, edging away from her.

"An old dog and no new tricks," she cattily replied. "You can't take a day off," she mewled.

"You could come with me if you wish."

Dajex shot Frollo a patronizing expression.

"Let's see, Judge Claude Frollo, the high authority of Paris, strolling around the city with a strange, foreign woman. I'm sorry if I'm missing something, but how does that look to you?"

Frollo sneered at her snarky remark, but she was right. He couldn't be seen with Dajex, lest his authority be compromised.

"Regardless, it wouldn't harm you to get out of bed," he spat, vexed by her sarcastic tone.

"Yeah…I'm gonna go with no. I'm extremely sore from my run in with those Heartless last night and our little 'confession' didn't make my wounds any better," she replied, rolling over to the edge of the mattress.

"Heartless?" Frollo questioned. Dajex's stomach sunk.

"Heart…less…thugs," she replied slowly, attempting to cover her previous comment. She had momentarily forgotten Frollo was not a member of the Organization. Frollo stared at her awkwardly, wondering what she meant by "heartless."

At that moment, the hauntingly beautiful rhythmic chimes of Notre Dame rang through the city. Dajex raised her head and listened to the chilling melody, confused by the sudden interruption. While she lay distracted, Frollo roughly removed the covers, exposing her fragile skin to the cool air in the chamber. She cut a sharp, fierce glare at the judge. Her brown eyes shone like daggers.

"You're one evil son of a bitch," she growled, shivering from the sudden exposure. She sat up to gather the sheets, but was intercepted by Frollo's lips upon her neck. With one swift motion the judge had her pinned facedown on the mattress. His fingers glided down her back, gently pressing against her tender muscles. He gently kneaded his palms against her raw shoulders, eventually forcing a small whimper out the girl's mouth. Dajex relaxed.

As the sound of the bells wavered so did Frollo's touches. His hands slipped away from her and searched for his clothing that was strewn across the chamber.

"Dajex, I'll leave you in the care of the guards until I return. Stay in the palace for now. I will return later this evening," he stated, quickly dressing himself.

Dajex mumbled her response into the mattress and fell comatose on the bed. The sunlight sparkled in her hair and a peaceful expression rested upon her glowing face. Frollo covered her with the bed sheets, glimpsing her serene face. She looked like an innocent lamb, though he knew very well here pleasant disposition was a mere illusion. Beneath her sheepish exterior lies a wolf. Frollo smirked as he thought about her unholy actions the past night. He kissed her cheek before exiting the bedroom, leaving his little lamb at rest in the chamber.

A few hours past and Dajex stirred from her slumber. She slowly slipped out of the bed and into her tattered Organization uniform. She stumbled towards the door and exited the room only to be abruptly meet by Phoebus who was patrolling the hallway.

The captain stared incredulously at her pitiful form. Small bruises and bite marks adorned her neck, which he knew were not part of her previous injuries. She looked like she had gone through Hell with the judge, and Phoebus felt terrible for not being able to aid the poor girl. He wished to console her.

"Dajex, I am so sorry this happened to you," he weekly blurted out.

Dajex rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, that's nice Phoebus. Where's the washroom?"

Her brush off took Phoebus aback. Surly Dajex was simply covering her true emotions. No woman would be that calm after being abused in such a violent manor.

"Dajex I know you're acting brave, but what Frollo did to you is simply unforgivable."

_"Acting brave?"_ Dajex thought. Boy did he have his wires crossed.

It was then Phoebus noticed the larger marks on Dajex's neck. His heart sank.

"Dajex, please, what did he do to you? You look exhausted."

"You really want me to talk about it," she asked begrudgingly.

"Of course," he responded, concerned for the girl's wellbeing. He could never forgive the minister for his cruel behavior.

"Honestly, he was better than I expected. I didn't think a guy his age had it in him. Man, does he know his way around a woman. Now, about that washroom."

Phoebus's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what spilled out of the girl's mouth.

"D-down the hall, t-the last door on the right," he answered tersely.

"Thanks, Phoebus," she smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

Phoebus watched the girl disappear into the hall, not believing what he just heard. Frollo was the very last person on earth who would "know his way around a woman." Phoebus cringed at the thought. Then again, Frollo harbored captured gypsies in the palace long before Phoebus was born and was fraudulent for just as long. Who, other than God, knew of what the minister was truly capable of? His stomach churned at the thought of the girl wishing for Frollo to defile her flesh. She had to be joking.

As Dajex sauntered through the hallway, twisted thoughts invaded her mind. Frollo had only been gone for a few hours, but she already craved more of the judge's stimulating strokes. A niche above her collarbone was especially irritating, and she knew that Claude was the only one who could satisfy her. His living, beating heart made her feel more alive than she ever felt around the Nobodies. She shyly bit her lip, yearning for his skillful hands.

Eventually, Dajex arrived at the end of the hall and faced the small wooden door to the washroom. The palace was much larger than she had imagined, and she felt fatigued from walking the distance. She couldn't wait to sit down in a bath and relax. Eagerly, Dajex pulled the handle, ready to cleanse her weary body.

The bath chamber was smaller than she expected, considering the architecture of the rest of the palace. Then again, this World was not the most advanced world the Organization was assigned to infiltrate, and she could tell that bathing was not a regular activity. Dajex ran the bath water and undressed from her tattered Organization uniform. She'd need to request another jacket when she reported back to Saix.

Steam rapidly filled the small room, creating a sauna effect in the poorly ventilated chamber. Dajex, finally retaining a sense of security, dropped her last article of clothing on the floor. She readily stepped into the warm water, feeling a sting each time the liquid invaded one of her fresh wounds. She looked down at her skin, unable to tell where the heartless wounds ended and where Frollo's began. She gradually sat down in the water, ignoring the pain, and took a moment to mediate upon her last day in La Cité des Cloches.

Six weeks had past since the incident at Castle Oblivion. Dajex and Axel were the only members relived of their traitor status, leaving her first Organization 'lover' to rot in the ruins of the castle. Marluxia was a catch for her, for he was newer a Nobody with residual Somebody-like emotions. Yet Marluxia was now lost in darkness, cast away by the key bearer, and Dajex remained in limbo with the remaining Organization members.

Her mind then wandered to Frollo, the first Somebody she met since her entrance into the Organization. He was different then the Nobodies she had grown accustomed to. His rage, passion, and empathy were all real. It was a welcomed change to the forced, fake emotions that Nobodies expressed. He could feel emotions, and Dajex wondered how he felt about her. She knew love was much too strong a word for his trance, but passion and desire fit the description quite well. Frollo was obviously one of the evil humans she learned about. He held potential of becoming into a strong heartless, and Dajex could only imagine how much his heart raced over her. How he longed to embrace her and make love to her emotionless void. Ironic, a man of such solidified faith could be so easily cohered into loving nothing. Humans were always some of the weakest Somebodies.

Dajex sank further into the water allowing the warm liquid to engulf her. No matter what happened on this mission, she would have to return to the World that Never Was eventually. The last thought plaguing her mind was whether Frollo would allow her to leave. Survey said no.

This day in Paris seemed brighter than the past few in the winter months. The sun was high, the air crisp, and the people abnormally peaceful. Even the ill-omened carriage of Judge Claude Frollo seemed less doting than years prior, but not enough to pull him out from the grip of the citizen's hit list.

A man of such a high position held a great power over the citizens, and they all told stories of his wrath. The gossip circle knew him as a hypocrite, the gypsies knew him as a murderer, and the authority saw a cruel man with corruption seeping from his very breath. Frollo, however, did not take much notice of his public reputation. No matter how hated he was, he knew his underlings would follow his orders regardless of how grotesque or questionable. That was the kind of hold he had over the city. Fear was his greatest ally. Still, this beautiful day even seemed to lighten the judge's generally foul mood, though it was immodest thoughts that raised his head high.

The day was typical. Imprisoning the common thieves and criminals of Paris's lower sectors, accusing treason to one of his council members, and even a private execution scheduled for later that week. Lunch was uneventful, as usual, though as Quasimodo recited his alphabet, "D" only brought one thought to his distorted mind. He wished to return to the palace and embrace the beautiful flower, Dajex. He could hear her sweet, tender, voice ring in his ears, calling, begging and pleading for him to satisfy her every perverse craving.

All day he plotted, imagining devious ways of claiming her. He longed to stare into her trusting eyes as he drove her into madness, making her beg and scream for him to fulfill her every desire. Last night, he was generous, allowing her a few moments of control due to her injuries. Now, she had a day of rest, and he could let his usually calm demeanor slip away into darkness. He subconsciously licked at his dry lips, hoping to taste any remnants of her delectable juices. His palms perspired as he fantasized ripping her clothing off, exposing her succulent breasts. How ecstatic he was to find those old gypsy garments before he left. The lieutenant should be delivering the robes to her now.

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice echoed in the hallway. Dajex shook her head abruptly, forcing her mind back to reality.

"Um, yes?"

"Minister Frollo requested me to deliver your new attire. Shall I leave it in the hallway for you?"

"Sure, that'll be fine," she replied, puzzled as to what he meant by "attire." She waited for the guard's footsteps to falter before she investigated.

Cautiously, Dajex pushed the door open. She whipped her head left and right, scouting the hall like a wary sparrow. Her gaze fell towards the floor where she noticed the aforementioned garments. She swallowed a lump in her throat when she realized how the rest of her night would play out.

Frollo returned late that evening after hunting down a few vermin in the city. Though normally exhausted from his daily tasks, the thought of what lie in wait within the palace walls kept his heart ablaze. His toothy grin shone bright in the dimly lit citadel, wondering how delectable his concubine appeared in her new wardrobe. As eager as he was to see her in her new clothing, he was even more eager to rip them off her.

Waiting at the edge of the doorway was the very last member of his court he wished to see. That arrogant bastard, Phoebus, who Frollo knew was persuading Dajex to shun him. Though he couldn't accuse Phoebus of a crime, he was ready to bang the hammer at any slip up. Now would be the opportune moment to kill two birds with one stone.

"Good evening, minister Frollo," Phoebus spat out reluctantly. How he despised calling that twisted bastard by such a high title.

"Captain," Frollo began, growling out his words. "I need you to fetch the lady, Dajex. She will be accompanying me to dinner this evening."

Phoebus's heart rang loud in his chest. He could only imagine what torture the judge would submit her to if they were left alone again. He felt helpless in this situation, for if he disobeyed Frollo, it was his own head he'd have to worry about.

"Yes, sir," he jadedly stated before disappearing down the hall.

Frollo watched the golden armored captain ominously, mentally jabbing him with the knife he hid in his robes. That internal rage of hatred and jealousy burned deep within his heart, but he'd be able to unwind soon enough. A vision of loveliness would soon grace him with her presence, and then the night would belong to them.

Phoebus hurried down the maze of hallways until he reached Dajex's chamber. His entire body was drenched in a cold sweat and he pondered how to spare the fair maiden this deadly confrontation. Dajex was playing with fire and Phoebus knew she would eventually get burned. He could barely stand knowing the cruelty Frollo would yield unto her flesh.

With a heavy thud Phoebus knocked on the door of her temporary quarter.

"Dajex, Frollo wishes for you to meet him in the dining room." Phoebus's tone was as weighty as his knocks.

The door opened before a response, and the captain was awestruck at what lie on the other side of the threshold. The girl was dressed in an array of elegant fabrics and colors. The clothing itself was simple, common of the time. Yet after viewing the strange attire Dajex adorned the night before, this outfit was much more suitable to her figure. A black corset, of all things; such a simple addition accentuated the girl's smooth curves. Her blouse was a deep crimson that drew great attention to her bronze skin. A skirt of the same color, lined with a black lace flowed just above her ankles. The last simple detail was a black, leather choker. The plain material was wrapped around her neck, and a subtle sapphire pendant hung just above her breast. The contrasting color, which matched one of Frollo's rings, tied in the alluring wardrobe. Phoebus couldn't help but commend the judge's exotic taste.

"Judge Frollo is back?" Dajex asked with a glimmer of excitement in her voice.

"Yes, I've been instructed to take you to the dining room."

"Alright," she responded, shying her head away.

Phoebus guided Dajex through the labyrinth of hallways, eventually leading her to an unexplored area of the place. They came to a pair of oak wood doors engraved with elegant, gothic-style carvings. The captain hesitated for a moment, knowing full well what was to become of Dajex if he opened the portal. A predator lie in wait on the other side, and he felt it too cruel to send her into the fray. However, he could not disobey the judge; such a trying test this was. Gingerly, Phoebus opened the doors, gesturing for the lady, Dajex, to pass through. He watched her carefully, his mind unsettled, as he followed in pursuit.

Frollo stood eagerly in front of an elongated mahogany table, riled by his ambitions.

"Ah, Dajex, good evening," Frollo began creeping towards her. "You look absolutely ravishing," complementing her alluring outfit. He knew she would look stunning in those old garments, but he was quite taken with how well the attire shaped her.

"Thank you Captain," Frollo nodded, pressing Phoebus away with his eyes.

"Yes, sir," Phoebus acknowledged, growling out his reply. The captain closed the door behind him, unwillingly sending-off Frollo with his lady of the evening.

"Come now my dear, sit. You must be famished," Frollo coaxed, leading the girl towards the dining table.

"I am rather hungry," she admitted. Dajex forgot she hadn't eaten since prior to her mission.

The table was lined with an assortment of rare fruits, breads and meats. The scents pooled together in an appetizing fragrance. Dajex's stomach suddenly wrenched from hunger.

Frollo pulled out a chair and gestured for her to take the seat. Dajex was taken by his gentlemanly gesture, not accustom to such formalities in the Organization. Casually, she sat down with the judge lurking behind her. Frollo positioned his hands on her bare shoulders. Her soft tender skin felt like silk beneath his fingertips. Her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and sparked his thoughts with a candid lust. _"Your cheeks are beautiful with earrings, your neck with strings of jewels."_

"Judge Frollo," Dajex shyly spoke, disturbed by the minister's sensual touches. Frollo quickly slipped out of his trance.

"My apologies, Dajex. You're…simply ravishing in those robes," he complemented, taking the seat opposite her.

"Why, thank you," she replied, smirking.

Frollo watched her, shunning back a grin of his own. He had been waiting all day to return to his concubine. His heart pounded thinking about the plans he had in store.

The two sat silently as they enjoyed the meal place before them. Frollo kept his old eyes locked on his ward. He could hardly withstand the sight of her. Every small motion she made ignited his aged body with the vitality of a younger man. One thing he did notice, other than her body, was that she was avoiding the wine; something he had picked out specifically for her. In the past, he had lured women into his web with the ancient elixir, placing a special concoction in the beverage and claiming them whilst they slept. Now, however, he had genuinely selected a special brand that was only meant for the lips of royalty and the almighty. Though she seemed nothing more than a harlot, he felt she was worth the high quality drink.

"Dajex," Frollo spoke. His tone was hard and rustic. Dajex halted her assault on the food. Though she attempted to play it cool with the minister across from her, the whole while she fantasized rolling around in the delicacies Frollo placed in front of her.

"Yes, Judge Frollo?"

"I see you have yet to partake in the wine," he said, gesturing to the chalice at her right. Honestly, Dajex hadn't noticed the enticing elixir for she was diligently focused on the food, but she didn't care to irritate her host. She had plans for him later that evening and did not wish to rouse his anger, at least not yet.

She took the cup in her hand and placed the metal against her lips. The smooth, bitter liquid raced over her tongue, and the aged fragrance of grapes streamed through her nose. She had to admit, it was exquisite.

"How is it, my dear?" Frollo asked.

"It's good."

"Aged twenty-five years. Fermented in a vineyard near the town of Versailles," the minister bragged.

"Twenty-five? Really?"

"Yes," the judge responded.

"You know, that's not the oldest I've had," Dajex spoke sensually, sipping the wine again.

"Really?" Frollo questioned, intrigued by her tone.

"Yes. See, I've always had a craving for older specimens," she began, rising from her seat. "Something about the taste, the scent, and the experience of the grapes ripens and develops with age." By this time, she had made it around to Frollo's side of the table.

"And you know, the same rules apply to men," she teased cocking her head as she seductively eyed the minister. She reached out to him, lightly touching his boney cheek with her palm.

"Like wine, men get better with age. They become more than they were at ten or twenty…or twenty-five," she whispered, tracing Frollo's dry lips beneath fingers. Frollo swallowed a lump in his throat, nervous and excited by the girl's word play.

"The taste, the feeling and the experience of an older man is by far superior than a younger one," she cooed, crawling on the minister's lap.

"And right now, I'm craving something mature."

Frollo's sunken eyes stalked the girl's seductive motions, baffled by her bold ambitions. Such a lovely, yet deadly flower she was; a woman of both fastidious and frenzied sexual taste. Intrigued by her commanding actions, the judge relaxed in his chair, curious to see what her retort entailed.

Dajex straddled his lap, grinding voraciously. She pressed her chest against his, forcing the judge back between the hard, wooden chair and her hungry, insatiable body. She rhythmically rocked her hips, sensing the minister's erection swell beneath his robes. Moaning silently, she teased Frollo. Her delicate lips drenched with arousal.

All day her mind wandered back to the minster's carnal nature. She longed to have him inside her, once again feeling his rapid heartbeat consume her receptive shell.

Frollo's mouth was dry and his breathing shallow. Sweat dripped down his neck. Dajex rolled her hips against him, locking her eyes on his weary face. His heart pounded nervously as he stridently observed the girl's tantalizing motions. She appeared as she did the night before. Her bronze cheeks painted a soft red and her eyes clouded with an aching lust.

Dajex's hands slithered down his body, massaging his shuddering muscles. Her slick tongue traced the tip of his ear before exploring his neck. She kissed at his artery, feeling his ignited heartbeat pulse into her lips. Her hands finally rested over his thighs, and she curiously groped him. Frollo griped as she toyed with his forming erection.

Sliding off the minister's lap, Dajex knelt on the floor, positioning herself between his legs. Frollo's nostrils flared with anticipation while Dajex delicately massaged his hips. She slipped her hands beneath his robes, allowing greater access to Frollo's evident hard-on. She rubbed his inner thighs, much like he did her back that very morning. The judge gripped his armrests when she finally fondled his burning member. Dajex toyed with his pulsing rod before coaxing it out with her fingertips. She playfully sucked on his shaft, gradually working her tongue around his length. Her lips raised to the tip, and with one last breath, Dajex slipped him down her throat.

The minister's breathing faltered as Dajex egged him inside her mouth. Her tongue was especially attentive, lapping the underside of his tender skin. Every gentle suck tugged at Frollo's sanity, pushing him in a downward spiral to the edge of lunacy. He graciously calmed his muscles, allowing Dajex more control. Frollo's willingness stimulated Dajex's procedures. She sucked harder, vehemently attempting to tame the minister and force him to plead for her tongue.

Just as Frollo was to cede his reason and desperately fall to the brink of madness, a loud banging sounded through the chamber. Dajex halted, petrified like a deer at the end of a rifle. Frollo's eyes widened, horrified that his sins would be discovered. Dajex plotted escape, but the click of the door handle caused her to freeze beneath the table. Captain Phoebus abruptly barged through the entrance, unaware of what he was disrupting. Dajex, in an ingenious panic, covered herself beneath Frollo's judicial robes. Frollo quickly regained his composure before Phoebus reached the end of the table.

"This better be important, Captain," he angrily groaned, upset that his dinner was interrupted.

"Of course sir. I was wondering where the lady Dajex had gotten off. I haven't seen her for a few hours and with her injuries I'm worried she may not be entirely safe," Phoebus lied.

Before Frollo could retort, a pleasant sensation flowed through his body. He couldn't believe what was happening. He let out a low growl of both frustration and satisfaction.

"Is something wrong sir? You seem anxious."

He was. Dajex continued her gentle assault whilst Frollo conversed with the captain. Her tongue explored every inch of the minister's member, locating any area susceptible to her delicate torture. She smiled at Frollo's feeble attempts of talking to Phoebus.

"I'm fine," Frollo lied, gritting his teeth. "How should I know where she is, Captain? You're the one who's supposed to keep everything in order. I'm far too busy to concern myself with monitoring a young woman. Now. Get. Out," Frollo spat.

Phoebus frowned at the judge, wishing to give him a piece of his mind. Still, he was too concerned about Dajex to leave her unattended and unwillingly followed the elder's orders. The two men exchanged dark glares before Phoebus exited the room. Frollo kept his eyes locked on the Captain until the doors shut behind him. He then turned his attention back to Dajex, still hard at work.

"You're not getting away with that little stunt," Frollo threatened. Dajex grinned, flicking her tongue across his manhood before removing herself from his robes.

"Am I not allowed to have a little fun?" she asked, seductively crawling out from under the table. "You know, you get even more tense when Phoebus is around," she continued, licking her lips.

"That's ludicrous," Frollo snarled.

"I only speak the truth to the man who claims he knows of God."

Frollo only grew angrier with the woman. He would have to tame this little vixen before she robbed him of his dignity.

"You dare to question my relationship with the Lord? You insolent little witch!" he protested.

"Of course not. I'm pretty sure you know of him. How many times did you call His name last night?" she ridiculed. Frollo's normally pale cheeks shone a faint tint of red. Dajex smiled evilly, making her way to the chamber doors.

"Now where do you think you're going?" the judge interrogated.

"Phoebus is looking for me isn't he? I shouldn't keep him waiting. After all, I don't want him interrupting my meals."

"You're not going anywhere," Frollo stated, rising from his seat. Before she could reply, a cold hand clamped down on her wrist. The judge twirled Dajex around, gripped her other wrist, and pulled her against his robes. His hard member lashed against her thighs.

"That is, not until you finish what you started," he snarled, grinding his boney hips against her. Dajex's tan cheeks flushed a vibrant red. She swallowed hard as Frollo's intimidating stare burned through her. This was the man's true self. A man lost in sin and corruption that no amount of forgiveness could save. He really was a dammed soul.

"And if I refuse?" she questioned attempting to provoke a much wanted reaction. She needed to know how cold, dark and heartless he could be. Dajex knew that human emotions were strongest when enraged; all she had to do was kindle the fire.

Frollo gripped her wrists tighter.

"You dare defy me? The man who brought you into his home? Fed you, clothed you, took care of your wounds, and satisfied your every need? I was patience with you last night, for I pitied your condition, but you must be feeling better if you have this much fight in you," he hissed in her ear. An enlightened expression formed on Frollo's face as he concocted one of his brilliant plans.

"I know just what to do with naughty sinners like you."

With that said, Frollo hauled the girl out of the dining room and through a maze of hallways and corridors. After a few minutes of dragging Dajex through the darkness, they arrived at a pair of large wooden doors. Two guards stood watch on either end of the entry.

"Good evening Minister Frollo. May we assist you?" questioned one of the guards.

"You two are relieved of your duties for the evening," Frollo casually replied, gripping tighter to Dajex's wrists.

" Of course sir, but may I ask why," the guard questioned, noticing the struggling female behind the minister. Frollo cleared his throat.

"This woman has been possessed by an unholy demon, and I must expel it's evil. Go! Warn the rest of the guards! No matter what sort of noises sound from this chamber, do not enter, lest the demonic presence claim another unfortunate soul."

"Yes sir," the guards replied before both went rushing down the hallway.

Once the guards disappeared, Frollo pulled open one of the wooden doors. He rushed into the chamber, tossing Dajex into the room. The girl stumbled in, and immediately heard the door slam behind her. Once again, she was trapped.

Dajex regained her balance and inspected the chamber. Windows lined the right side and Notre Dame was in view from the dusty glass. This was the first time she could pinpoint her location in the city. The ceilings were high, as if reaching to heaven itself. Yet the majority of the rafters were bathed in shadows. Her eyes followed the ancient architecture until she spotted an enormous cross mounted upon the opposite wall. The chamber's final feature left and unsettling throb in the girl's stomach. Beneath the stunning rod-iron cross was a large fireplace, burning wildly. Even from this distance, she could feel the heat protruding off the flames.

Frollo crept behind the girl and laid his hands over her shoulders. Dajex tensed her muscles as his cold skin grazed hers. His fingers slowly trailed beneath her blouse, pulling down the fabric, and exposing more of her delicate figure. She felt strangely calm beneath his fingertips. Then again, Frollo had already taken her, so there was no need to fear her placidity. He knew she as more than willing to let him have his way with her.

Frollo's thin fingers browsed over her neck. He pressed his sharp nose into her hair, inhaling her exotic scent. The faint smell of roses and lavender lined her soft black tresses along with other smells of unfamiliar origin. As he indulged in her unique and rare aroma, his hands became more adventurous. Dajex fell back into his arms, offering herself to the minister. Still aggravated from her comments in the dining room, Frollo immediately denied her willingness and roughly shoved her away. Dajex turned around, eyes bearing a trace of confusion.

"You're not getting off that easy, my dear."

Before she could protest, Frollo seized her small neck. He jerked her close to his body, threatening her very being with a tormenting sneer.

"If you have time to play games, then your injuries must be healing quite well. And since you have so much energy, I won't be as generous with you as I was last night."

Frollo bluntly slammed Dajex against the cobblestone wall knocking the wind from her chest. She clung to the stones for support, her legs wobbling. The judge watched her feeble struggle to stay on her feet and swiftly pressed against her to prevent her imminent collapse. She was now the one restrained, pinned between the cold bricks and Frollo's warm, craving body. His hand again slithered around her throat, constricting her already wavered breaths. Dajex pitifully struggled against his grip, yet the more she moved, the tighter Frollo vice became.

Claude viciously shoved his tongue down her throat, making Dajex tremble with a sick delight. This is what her body pined for, a man who was not afraid to hurt her. Although, there was nothing left within her to hurt. Without a heart, she was a slave to her instincts and could only play along with how her body felt. The once pure emotions she wished for were lost in the darkness along with this corrupt minister.

Frollo broke his violent kiss, scowling sadistically at his woman. Dajex panted beneath him, her narrow eyes demanding more of his torture. Frollo was shocked by her willingness and stability. She truly was the perfect specimen for him to enjoy. Casually, Frollo slipped his hands beneath her blouse, fondling her tender breasts. His member swelled while his fingers rolled over her soft skin. Dajex stifled a moan while he teased her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically, knowing full well how anxious she was for his touches. Dajex arched her back, firmly pinning her hips against Frollo's. He was right. She craved every solemn stroke he offered.

Pleased by her enthusiasm, Frollo lifted the blouse over her head, revealing her frail, scared flesh. The rough cobblestone scraped her back as his hands crept over her skin. His dry lips traced her collarbone, memorizing the forgotten pathways. Dajex shook beneath him; her eyes clouded by a savage lust.

Mechanically, Frollo again wrapped his boney fingers around her throat. The grasp was decisive, claiming the woman with a delicate dominance. The gentle, sweet fragrance of her caramel skin enticed the minister's lascivious desires. His eyes darted over her, mesmerized by the amount of bite marks he had left upon her. His curved lips trailed down her neck, kissing over each mark he branded her with the previous night. In that moment, he no longer feared for his dire loneliness for he had claimed a woman to comfort him in his darkest hours.

He lifted Dajex against the wall, forcing her to eye level. His now eager lips raced across her skin, finally resting on one of her succulent breast. The judge flicked his tongue over her nipple, pulling an elongated whine out of Dajex's mouth. She fell limp in his tyrannical embrace. Her thighs shivered beneath her as the spark of her aroused womanhood warmed her skin.

"Claude," she begged pitifully.

A tense, throbbing pain also simmered in the minister's constricting clothing. He still ached from dinner and wished for his progeny to finish what she had so eagerly begun. Keeping a firm grip on her coal-tinted hair, Frollo pushed Dajex to her knees, placing her at his throbbing erection beneath his robes.

"Well, Dajex, go on. It's rude to keep your host waiting," he coaxed.

Dajex paused, gazing into the minister's sunken and evil stare. Enticed by Frollo's dominant demeanor, she followed his vexing orders. Her gentle hands slipped beneath his robes, pawing through any cloth that hindered her quest. She curiously pulled down the judge's pants, finally exposing his heated member. For a moment she hesitated, admiring him, before her tongue again tasted his flesh.

Latching her nails into his hips, Dajex slowly worked his length down her throat. She sucked delicately, wishing to fully engulf the judge's pulsing rod. Each inch felt hotter, thicker and harder then the last. She clawed down Frollo's thighs, struggling to hold her position when she reached the base of his shaft. Frollo watched her methodical workings, completely entranced by her aptitude.

As smoothly as he had taken him in, Dajex released him. A thin line of saliva still connected her to his shaft.

She kissed his head, tasting the first of his corporeal juices. She herself was roused by this unholy action. Her hips contracted, causing the girl to shudder and moan as she gently sucked over his length. Frollo, however, grew impatient with her slow workings. He was stiff, frustrated, and ready to plunge into the tight walls of her labia. Roughly, the judge lifted Dajex back to her feet and held her tight against the wall. He tossed her skirt over her thighs, leaving her bottom completely bare. Dajex, attuned with his eagerness, willingly straddled her legs on either side of Frollo's. He pressed his member against her bud, gently rubbing her into submission. Small whines and cries escaped Dajex's mouth, pitifully egging Frollo on. With one smooth, slick motion, he slid into her, groaning out her name. Dajex wrapped her arms round his neck. Her nails dug into his robes as he reached her hilt.

Frollo impatiently pounded inside her, relieved that he could finally enjoy his dame. Dajex synced with his every motion, longing to feel his beating heart resonating against her breasts. Frollo's mind fell into a twisted coma as he enjoyed the delicate flower of his lover.

Dajex arched against him, frantically slamming against his hips. She called out his name, begging for him to hasten. Frollo was more than willing to satisfy her calls, but only until he had broken her spirit. Dajex was a wild animal, one who needed to learn her place.

As Frollo sped his thrust to answer her cries, Dajex threw her head back against the wall. A combination of pleas and screams flowed out of her mouth. She nuzzled her forehead against his while the gracious pleasure of their lovemaking built within her core. Dajex convulsed around his shaft, signaling she was close to impassioned release.

Normally, Frollo would let her go, but tonight he was determined to drive her, and possibly him, to the edge of madness. She would learn to never torment him again without knowing the consequences of her actions. In one hurried motion, Frollo withdrew from Dajex's heat, sliding her unsatisfied body down upon the stone floor. He stood in a fervent trance. His breathing was deep and weighty.

"Claude," Dajex questioned, pleading like an innocent child beneath him. Her tone was shallow and shaky.

"Not yet my little trouble maker. You have a lesson to learn about defiance," he panted out.

With that said, Frollo dragged Dajex to the opposite side of the room. He placed her trembling form below one of the stained glass windows before pushing it open. The cool January breeze immediately hit Dajex's back. She shivered as the wind tickled her discontented skin.

"I have something that will keep you warm," Frollo taunted, stroking her cheek with his slender finger. "But first, you must be disciplined for your little stunt at dinner," he continued, gripping her neck.

Frollo forced her around to face the dead city. The streets and homes were pitch black, and not a soul stirred in the night. Only the stars lit the sky and left a dark silhouette in the horizon.

"Do you see, my dear? I own this city. Everyone here is under my command. They obey my every order and never, ever question my authority. No one does a job half way around here," he spoke, raising her skirt above her waist. "And anyone who breaks my laws gets punished."

Frollo lifted his hand and slapped it roughly against Dajex's bottom. The girl yelped from sheer shock as a slow, stinging sensation crept up her spine. Frollo struck the same spot again, harder then the first blow. Dajex scrambled for words to utter, but only pained slurs escaped her mouth.

"Now, now Dajex. You don't want to wake the whole city, do you? If you don't want me to continue longer than necessary, I suggest you keep you filthy mouth shut."

Dajex cut her eyes back at Frollo. She struggled to hold her tongue when his hand befell her tender skin. Her nails dug into the soft, wooden window frame whilst the sting of Frollo's authoritative smacks spread through her bottom. Pleasure soon followed the initial swipes causing the girl's thighs to quake uneasily. A breathy shriek escaped her taught lips, beseeching for Frollo's decisive strike.

Displeased with her disobedience, Frollo yanked her head back.

"What did I say about keeping your mouth shut?" He violently questioned. "I thought this would be easy for you."

"I-I'm sorry," she said frantically, though it was only a plea for him to continue.

"Sorry? Your apologies mean nothing to me you filthy whore!" he snarled, whipping her head backwards.

"Frollo, please I-"

"Save your excuses. I should just leave you here if you're going to disobey me."

"No, no, please," she begged, struggling within his grasp. Frollo grinned, darkly.

"Then offer your other cheek."

Dajex shook her head. Frollo was completely mental if he thought she was going to fall into his biblical babble again. Before she could protest, she felt something all too familiar rub against her dripping thighs. She shuddered as Frollo slid his cock against her quivering flower.

"This could be all yours. Just imagine. Come now, my dear. Submit yourself to my power, and I'll treat you like a queen." He hunched over her back, pressing his face against her cheek. "I promise, you won't be disappointed."

Dajex could no longer stand above this torment. She whimpered and sighed, desperately aggravated at the words pouring out of her mouth.

"I…I offer myself unto you," she replied meekly.

Frollo grinned, enjoying every moment of subduing his catch with his heavy blows. He elated in the display of her rippling flesh beneath his palms. Claude gripped her hair and yanked her head further to capture the look of pitiful indulgence in her eyes. A stray drop of blood dripped down her chin from where she bit at her lip.

After a few moments, Frollo let go of his deadly grip, and Dajex once again sank to the floor. She piteously clung to the window seal, unwilling to sit on her sore bottom. Frollo, by this time, was immensely stirred from tormenting the girl and could no longer hold his humanity. His nostrils flared, and his heart raced as he imagined laying claim to Dajex. In a blazing trance, Frollo yanked Dajex to her feet, drug her across the chamber and dropped her in front of the impressive fireplace that lie at the end of the room. Dajex fell helplessly to the floor. The heat of the fire hungrily licked at her skin.

The judge hung ominously over her whilst he removed his remaining wardrobe. Piece by piece his clothing fell to the floor until he stood completely uncovered before the trembling girl. Frollo knelt before her, reaching out to cup her face, creeping in close. His dark eyes reflected the ardent flames in the fireplace.

Frollo pounced on the girl, pinning her beneath him. His body was wet, dripping with sweat. Dajex shivered, nectar dripping from her tense, unscathed flower.

Impatiently, Frollo grabbed Dajex's hips and held them at the ready. His eyes showed a ravenous, evil desire as he stroked his length across her clit. Dajex squirmed while he taunted her, attempting to somehow trap his member within her wavering walls. Frollo watched her display pedantically, pleased by the sight of her pitiful desperation. He laid down upon her squirming body, gently pressing his mouth against hers. Dajex forcibly kissed him back, biting at his aged lips. She arched towards him, coaxing the judge to fill her. Frollo, finally giving in to his instincts, shoved his length inside her, breaching her quaking thighs.

The fire raged beside them, as the two fell into full swing of their lovemaking. Dajex bucked wildly against Frollo's devilishly sadistic thrusts, howling out his name in a beseeching drawl. The minister clawed her thighs while ripping into her womanhood. Her walls contracted ever tighter with each powerful heave. Her nails jabbed into Frollo's shoulders, as he drove her far beyond her breaking point.

Dajex could no longer work against Frollo's violent movements and allowed the minister full access to her tingling body. Frollo hunched over, suckling her breasts as he released his rage into his motions. Thick and heavy animalistic groans sounded from the judge's throat, further exciting his body. He rabidly bit into her skin, drawing a small amount of blood from his petite pet. Dajex shuddered and her breathing waivered. She wrapped her delicate arms around Claude's neck, gently curling up to him while her muscles jolted with a wet, tingling bliss. Her eyes shut tight, focused on each hard thrust.

After a few moments, Frollo slowed his pacing to catch his breath. He didn't wish for this passion to end quickly, for he had other plans in store for his lover. Dajex tremor beneath him, her muscles constricted around his engorged shaft.

"I told you wouldn't be disappointed," he teased, pressing his forehead against hers. Dajex's words were lost in the heat of passion. She could only whimper in response.

Frollo smirked at her, plotting his final assault. He unwilling withdrew from her heat, eager to plunge back in.

"Get on your knees," he commanded, looming over his concubine. Reluctantly, Dajex did as Frollo ordered. She crouched on her fours, completely subservient under his power. The judge grinned, pleased by her obedience. He nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Seems as though I've taken this wild dog and trained her to be an obedient bitch," he began, tarnishing the last bit of freedom she held with his taunting words. "Now, be a good girl for your master, Dajex. Beg for me," he whispered.

Dajex swallowed hard. The heat from the fireplace burned not only her skin, but also her thoughts. She couldn't think of a damn thing to say, at least nothing completely demeaning. She wanted to keep some independence from the man, but she figured there was no way around fully submitting herself to him. Frollo was in full control and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She bit her tongue as the dreaded words spilled from her mouth.

"Claude, please," she began meekly, shifting her eyes to meet his.

"Please what?" he questioned, playing with her hair. "Tell me what you want, and I'll fulfill your every desire." A huge, successful grin formed on the minister's face as he waited eagerly for her response.

God, how she wished she could feel disgust, and God, he knew how to work her. Dajex's arms shook beneath her as she contemplated her desires. How she wanted him to fuck her senseless, and how she wanted him to conquer every fiber of her being. Her legs trembled and her thighs ached with lust. No longer could she take his brutal, tantalizing torture. She lowered her head not wishing to see his harsh and proud expression as she spoke the words he so desperately searched for.

"Please Claude, make me yours," she began calmly. "Do what you will with me, I don't give a damn. I'm your pet, your obedient bitch. Please, fuck me."

Frollo lifted her head by the roots of her hair.

"Now, there's a good girl."

Frollo rubbed his rough member against her. Dajex twisted her head, attempting to stifle her sensual calls. Her nails dug into his black robes that lined the floor. Frollo crouched over her tender back, kneading her breasts as he once again slipped inside her. Her hot, ridged walls convulsed around his shaft, gripping his hard member. Dajex arched her spine as he drove in. Her eyes rolled back.

He was forceful, thrusting with all his strength as he pounded inside the girl. Estranged grunts sounded in his throat with each heave. Dajex bayed like a coyote while the minister forced her submission. Her walls clenched tight around his shaft. Frollo shivered. His breathless body finally catching up to his age. No, he had to hold on, just a little longer. He would not allow himself to tire before he completely subjugated his little one.

Dajex, now drained of energy, could barley hold her stance beneath the minister. Her eyes clouded and her mouth hung open like a dog in heat. She was warm, seething with a tingling pleasure that coursed through her skin. She was close again, close to her climax. With each passing second a new sensation built within her core. She growled and whined, shoving her hips in perfect sync with her master's motions. This torture was more than her wounded body could withstand. She needed a release.

She slipped one of her hands between her thighs, stroking in sync with Frollo' thrusts. Her mouth gaping, panting and salivating. She was close. So very close. Just a little more.

And then rapture.

Small at first, like the primary ripples in a tranquil pool. Yet with each passing second, the sensation built into a gentle torrent, lifting her to a heightened state of ecstasy. She whispered his name rhythmically, "Claude, Claude," praising him through an implicit song. Her arms buckled, caving in, as she melted to the floor. Eyes clouded and body shaking.

Frollo held onto her rear, groaning profoundly while he impaled himself within her heat. His mind was devoid of complex thought. Only natural impulses dictated his actions. He heaved into her, fully submerging his manhood.

A jolt, a spark, and a shot of frenzied delight. He doubled over atop Dajex's back, gripping her breasts, his blazing seed gushing inside her. He shook uneasily. Pleasure overthrew his worn body, before he fell atop his lover, still buried in her heat.

Embers crackled loudly in the fireplace. Their bodies silhouetted by the flames. They glistened, glowing in the abstract lighting of the chapel. There they lay, weary and exhausted, conjoined by both body and soul. The judge's heartbeat slowed, steadily pulsing through Dajex's empty shell. Frollo eventually withdrew from her, his member covered in corporeal juices. He pulled her close to his chest, inhaling her delicate fragrance. Dajex was lethargic, slipping in and out of a conscience state of mind.

Frollo, not wishing to get too comfortable, lifted the girl in his arms and wrapped her in her tattered clothing. She gently nuzzled her head against his shoulder, completely spent. He almost felt guilty taking advantage of someone so innocent and childlike. The way she curled up to him made her seem so delicate and needy of his protection. He liked the feeling, however. No one had ever wanted him around as much as Dajex seemed to.

Frollo covered himself as best he could and carried the exhausted female out of the chamber. He carried her further in the palace than she had been before. Progressively, the hallways and corridors became more fancy, exulting an aristocratic mood. They soon came to a pair of metal doors that Frollo pushed open with his shoulder.

Dajex examined the room curiously. It was eloquent, much more decorative than the guest chamber. Shelves were lined with foreign oddities and tattered books. There were tall cabinets and a writing desk stacked with parchment on either end. Large paned windows overlooked the dark city and a small fireplace sat on the opposite side of the room. A few stray candles added to the ambiance.

There was a bed, much more elegant than the one in the guest-chamber. Frollo placed his captive ward upon the satin sheets.

"Where are we," Dajex inquired.

"In my bedroom, my pet. I can't have such a lovely house guest sleeping in unbefitting quarters," he answered.

"What do you mean?"

"A lady should be treated like one," he replied, removing his sullied cassock and laying it over his desk.

Dajex hypnotically tracked his motions, mesmerized by curiosity. This was the first time she'd gotten a good look at the man. The last few rooms were dimly lit and she only caught shapes and shadows. He appeared different than she had imagined. His shoulders were sharp and skeletal showing obvious signs of deterioration from age. Red claw marks lined his back from where she had been too rough with him.

Frollo turned around, smiling when he noticed she'd been admiring him.

"You seem preoccupied, my dear. Is there something troubling you," he questioned rhetorically. Dajex turned her head away, unwilling to vocalize her thoughts.

The minister approached her vigilantly and cupped her face. He pressed her hair back, leaning in to kiss her neck. He pushed her back upon the bed sheets, hands clawing off her clothing and leaving her frail, squirming, stripped body beneath him.

"Frollo," she whispered, pressing her palms against his chest. The minister stopped his assault, puzzled by her lack of interest. He crouched above her, catching the dreary expression in her dark eyes. The poor child sat enervated. She'd obviously had enough for the night.

"You're tired, aren't you?"

Dajex nodded in response, stifling a yawn. A genuine smile took shape upon his aged lips. He wavered.

Frollo pulled back the covers and wrapped them in the satin sheets. The scent of the bed was new, and Dajex sneezed quietly, for the smell tickled her nose. Frollo, surprised by the sound, pushed back her hair that covered her face. He kissed her nose, and then her forehead, wrapping his spindly arms round her back. Dajex nuzzled into him, nestling in his embrace. Frollo gently combed through her tendrils, stroking her hair lightly until she fell asleep.

The fire died down, leaving all but a lone candle lighting the judge's bedroom. His heart began racing in his chest. A blind rage built within him.

"_Does this witch take me for a fool,"_ he thought, coddling her in a more sinister manner. _"She may have the splendor of a swan, but she carries the conniving air of a vixen. I mustn't let this wolf spoil my flock. She may be a beauty, but come tomorrow I will find out her true purpose here."_

He blew out the final candle on his nightstand, shrouding the bedroom in darkness. Exhaustion soon overtook the judge's weary body. Thank the Lord tomorrow was Sunday. He spoke with one final breath before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, my little lamb."

* * *

_Yeah, like hell I'm not ending this in a cliffhanger. I need an excuse to write more XD_

_Hnnnggg follow-ups are so hard *headdesk*. It was good practice though. Got some epic ideas for the prelude to this…what do I even call it? A crack paring gone horribly right? Sure, why not?_

_*sigh* And now I'm done for real. My co-author will murder me if I write anymore Frollo and Dajex stuff._

_…Then again, I did have that whole idea about the candle wax and French pastries…smh. Possible chapter 3? Idk, but if inspiration hits there's no stopping it..._

_I'll probably come back and rewrite the story when this occurs in the comic. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave reviews. They really motivate me to keep writing :3!_


End file.
